User talk:Parlour
Some More Detail On My Stories The Mountaineer- an unnerving look at the psyche of a trauma survivor, and the monster that haunts the depths of his mind. The Open Trunk- a routine drive ends quickly turns sinister after a grim encounter on an empty stretch of highway Bio-Organic Euthanasia- faced with a grave shortage of resources, a small town finds itself at the mercy of a strange scientist with a gruesome plan to fix the town's problem To Become Human- a hunter comes face to face with an exact duplicate of himself, and slowly unravels the mystery of the disturbing creature hiding beneath the duplication She Wears My Skin- the sole survivor of the events of To Become Human is taken to a local hospital, where she warns the skeptical workers that the entire planet is in danger One Last Test - a young man is forced to commit an unspeakable act in order to be accepted for his dream job. Success is just a trigger pull away. The Homemade Radio- a bored girl tinkers with spare parts and creates a working radio- only to discover somebody calling for help from an unknown station. Sentinel- a classic coming of age story following a young boy and his pet: a 10 foot tall, invincible, infallible... something. We're not sure what it is. Wind Walker- people disappear all the time, but entire houses? One man must contend with both of these disappearances in one day, and solve the mystery before sundown. Red Dog Enterprises- a wealthy businessman reveals his secret to success, at the cost of his employee's sanity... and their lives. Work can be murder. I Wouldn't Worry About It- two people enter an elevator: a woman who just committed an unspeakable act, and a mysterious man who already knows what she did. Who is this man, and how does he know about a crime that just took place? I wouldn't worry about it. Beneath The Plastic- a weary businessman returns home from a long trip, only to find that his hometown is completely empty. Just because there's nobody else there, doesn't mean he's alone. Click Clack- a criminal poses as a doctor who deals in treachery and murder. The souls of his clientele want their money back. I Remember the Dog Walker- arcades, bike rides, and a stranger who shows up during a wave of disappearances. The 80s were a lot more unsettling than you remember. The Boiler- a scorned employee begins plotting revenge against his workplace tormentors. Never mess with a pyrokinetic. They're Coming to Kill You- run away. Hide. Fight back. All you need to know is that they're coming, and that you need to go NOW. It's Safe Now- a group of airplane passengers find themselves crashed in the middle of nowhere. To make matters worse, something is outside, and it really, really wants them to come outside too. The Man Who Saw the Veil- a trauma survivor can see the monsters that others can't; the only problem is, nobody believes him. Nightfall in Dresden- 1943: a group of Nazis lose track of their secret weapon, and all hell is about to break loose. Narration Hey I'm one of the official narrators on the wiki and I wanted to see if you would be down with me narrating "Wind Walker". I was looking at starting at the end of next week if you are fine with it, just let me know. --No Time Creepy (talk) 05:58, December 29, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Congrats! Congrats on getting Wind Walker narrated. It's a great story! J. Deschene (talk) 04:16, December 31, 2018 (UTC) "Wind Walker" Narration Hey, I just wanted to let you know that your video will go live tomorrow 1/8/19 at 3pm CST. Here is picture of the thumbnail for your video. No Time Creepy (talk) 23:41, January 7, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Video up --No Time Creepy (talk) 02:08, January 9, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Join Us Your friendly neighborhood Kolpik here. It looks like you may qualify to get your own category. You should check out this blog post if that idea interests you. This message will not self destruct in five seconds. :) See ya. :) --Kolpik (talk) 08:13, February 15, 2019 (UTC) : You just need to leave a message on an admin's Talk page letting him know you qualify for and would like to have your own category. The admin will take care of it when he gets a chance. It shouldn't take long to get a response. Helel ben Shahaar or EmpyrealInvective are your best bet since they seem to be the most active. : --Kolpik (talk) 22:27, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Want me to do it? :::Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:15, February 15, 2019 (UTC) I Fetch Thee News Your request for the category has been approved. Your user category has been created and all your currently existing stories have been added to it. Feel free to add any subseqent story that you write into the category. Cheers, and have a nice day. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 13:30, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Windwalker was cool can i narrate it for a youtube video? ZakBabyTV (talk) 23:41, March 10, 2019 (UTC) I narrated your story on my channel! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iL_7vM9rfoo&t=28s Good tails doll (talk) 15:56, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Story posted without crediting you Hey, it's recently been brought to my attention that your story "Sentinel" was posted here without any citation or credit. Figured I'd drop a line to let you know so you can look for other instances of people using your stories without citation so you can request citation, removal, etc. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:45, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Scare Factor Hey Parlour, I recently stumbled upon your story, Sentinel, on another site. You weren't credited as the author, so I took care of that. I just wanted to let you know. It's up to you what you do with the info. Here's the link. https://scare-factor.fandom.com/wiki/Sentinel See ya around. --Kolpik (talk) 05:28, October 16, 2019 (UTC) : Seems I've been beaten to the punch, so just ignore my message. LOL! : --Kolpik (talk) 05:32, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Permission Hi! In enjoyed reading The Quiet Car. With your permission, I'd like to read it on my YouTube channel. I agree to acknowledge you as the author, and I'd like to put a link to your site in the video's description to further promote your work. If this is agreeable please contact me here. Jagged Aingeal (talk) 23:49, January 1, 2020 (UTC)Thanx, JaggedAingeal